Shellington Sea Otter
Dr. Shellington Sea Otter is a sea otter also part of the Octonauts crew. He is the Octopod's marine biologist with a Scottish accent. He's a cute, nerdy sea otter who loves doing field research and working in his lab, though he doesn't wear glasses. He's easily distracted by rare plants and animals and often gets into trouble because of this, but his knowledge of the ocean is a big help in Octonaut missions. He is very studious about marine life and likes to study all about it in the lab. Though he may be knowledgeable about marine life, Shellington is a terrible driver and has crashed the GUP-D twice and the GUP-E once, but he will probably soon learn how to drive a GUP properly. When out on missions, he's usually sitting in the back or in the passenger seat, and for that reason (in a sense of irony, he is portrayed as a decent driver in many episodes). Some of his talents include playing the harp, playing the piano (possibly), golfing, drawing, sleeping during missions, crashing the GUPs, and being humorous. Just like Tweak, Professor Inkling and Tunip and the vegimals, Shellington appears to sleep where he works so his room doubles as the ship's lab. The shelves are filled with many different samples that he has collected while out on missions. This is where he is usually found, viewing samples through his microscope. When not in his room, he is also found in his seat up in the HQ where he assists Dashi with the ship's computers. He usually is with Dashi during missions. In both the original UK version of the show and the US one, Shellington has a Scottish accent. Shellington has a sister named Pearl and a little nephew called Periwinkle. Oddly, unlike his sister and nephew, he wears a helmet while diving, like the other Octonauts. He's also allergic to red sea urchins- a delicacy for sea otters which is one reason why he is a member of the Octonauts. Appearance His fur is brown, with some spiky looking fur hanging down over his forehead, and a sand colored face. He's normally seen wearing a waterproof satchel, and wears a pair of blue boots and a blue hat with the Octonauts' logo on it. He's usually seen holding his favorite magnifying glass as well. Of all the Octonauts, he is the only one, other than Peso, who has a mouth that doesn't have a peanut-shaped muzzle. His pajama outfit includes green plaid slippers and a striped green nightcap with a fluffy pom-pom on the end. Other Outfits * Deep Sea Suit * Tuxedo * Pajamas * Snow Suit Octo Alert Shellington is found in his science lab for the Octo-alert and Launch Bay. Quotes * "Jumping Jellyfish!" * "Jumping Comb Jelly" and the comb jelly * "Fascinating!" * "Amazing!" * "Look at this!" * "Octonauts, to the Jelly-bay!" Shellington making a mistake for the meeting location after telling Tunip to sound the Octoalert. and the Immortal Jelly. * "You're standing on my foot!" and the Narwhal and and the Duck-Billed Platypus. Gallery If you want to see more pictures of Shellington, See Shellington Sea Otter/Gallery Trivia *Shellington seems to fall asleep as he researches day and night at the lab. It was confirmed in Octonauts and The Crab and Urchin. as well as Octonauts and the Jellyfish Bloom. *Shellington also has a preference for kelp cakes and clam sandwiches. (Octonauts and the Jellyfish Bloom). *Shellington seems to get easily distracted and is the worst driver there is on the Octopod. (Octonauts and The Remipedes). *Shellington is allergic to red sea urchins. *Shellington is scared of heights, as seen in The Octonauts and The Pelicans. *Shellington is very keen on reading and reads his books almost always and everywhere - even at the wheel of the Gup! *He can (usually) understand the vegimals. *He often forgets to mention additional facts to the crew about sea creature's defenses until it happens e.g. Octonauts and the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. Other friends * Remipedes * Garden Eels * Bowhead Whales * Baby Snails * Vegimals * Hatchet-fishes * Antarctic Sailfish ( Jacob ) Known Family *Pearl the Sea Otter (Sister) *Periwinkle (Nephew) Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Male characters Category:Boys Category:Mammals Category:Marine Mammals Category:Sea otters Category:Males